Doctor Goldsworthy
by Eclare Drama
Summary: He wanted her right then & there. She teased him by grinding her hips into the air looking sexy as ever. They wanted each other bad. They young & Hungry. Rated M for Language and Sexual Content


**Authors Note: So this story was inspired by many fanfictions I read about Eli and Clare's first time. I decided to do something a little compared to that. I really hope you guys enjoy it! Please review! When I see my fans and readers review I know that my writing isn't all that bad after all. Thanks. If you have any feedback review or PM me! Also this is going to be in Eli's Point Of View and they are both 17. **

_**Doctor Goldsworthy **_

I closely watched her as she grinded her hips in the air. I closely watched her as she threw her arms in the air laughing. I closely watched her as her breasts bounced when she shook her curls around or jumped to the beep. I closely watched her as she moved her ass to the beat. Her and I were currently at a party which was being held at a club. The blue,green, and orange lights flickered through the room. I was sitting down since Clare had me dance with her for about 30 minutes. I got tired fast.

I looked up from my drink to see Clare walking towards me in her ripped black shorts with a belly shirt that had the number 35 on it in pink letters with some heels that had spikes on the sides. Once when she got to me she sat on me lap. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"What's wrong? Your feet hurt?" I asked her raising my voice so she can hear me over the music. She shook her head and said, "I want you to come dance with me Elijah." She smirked at me as I groaned at her for using my full name. I put down my beverage and let her lead the way to the dance floor. A very slow and sexy song just came on as we step foot onto the floor that changed colors under our feet. Body Party By Ciara. I smirked at Clare and she turned her back towards me grabbing my hands putting them on her hips.

Clare and I only had sex once and that was about 2 and a half months ago. Ever since then we've been more sexual. I was starting to notice a style change in Clare's clothing. And I liked it a whole lot. I was really hoping that tonight we can do a little something tonight since her parents and Jake aren't going to be home.

She started to slowly move her hips against my lower area. I had a tight grip on her hips as she sexily move against me.

_Your body is my party, Baby_

_Nobody's invited but you baby _

_I can do it slow now tell me what you want_

I bite down on my lip as she slowly moved on my cock. She bent over, her hands on her knees, and started moving a little faster. She pushed harder against me and I had to hold her hips harder so I won't fall. Clare had never danced on me like this. And I surely did like it. I looked around the room to see the lights had stopped flirckering and it was dark. Only light there was were the ones hanging from the ceiling. The lights were pretty dim so you could barely see. Clare slowly rise twirling her her hips as she did. I slipped my hand into her shirt and cupped one of her breasts. She moaned lowly.

_.__I won't lie, it's amazing_

_My face says the places you take me _

_Baby take you time now, there's no need to rush_

_We can go another round if that's what you want _

The farther the song went on the hotter the tension escalated between Clare and I. I turned her around so she was facing me. She stared into my green eyes which was full with lust. I hitched one leg around my waist and she instantly moaned at the contact. She continued to grind on me but this time she was moaning my name. I can feel the wet spot on her shorts. I whispered in her ear.

"Wow Edwards only a few minutes of grinding and your already wet." I gripped her hips and banged her hips into mine making her pussy rub against my dick. She moaned my name. I bearly heard this song before but all I know is I'm going to have Clare listen to it often if it makes her this honry. She rolled her eyes at my comment but continued to grind.

_You can't keep your hands off me _

_Just be right there one more party, _

_I can't keep my hands off you_

_Your body is my party_

_I'm doing this little dance for you _

Clare turned around and slid her body down my front then slid her way back up. I turned her around and grabbed her leg and hitched it over my leg once again. Forgetting about dancing to the beat. I started dry hump her hard and fast. Clare grabbed my shoulders and moaned. I groaned on her wetness. "God Clare. You don't know what you do to me. Mmm." The song then went off and I put her leg down softly. Clare looked at me and said, "How about we call this a night and head back to my place." I nodded. We walked over to Ali and Dallas and told them that we see them tomorrow.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

We were now a block away from Clare's house. Clare was fumbling with her fingers. I know she wanted to do naughty things to me right then and there. I couldn't wait to get to her house so I can pleasure her. I turned the corner then into Clare's driveway. I turned off the car and we got out. Once when she unlocked her door we walked in. When she closed the door I pushed her up against the door. She gasp dropping her purse.

"I want you Clare. Right now. And I know you want me too." She nodded at me words and grabbed my hand and walked up the stairs. When we entered her bedroom I closed the door. When I turned around she wad standing right there. Looking beautiful as ever. I softly grabbed her hips and said "You sre so sexy babe."

All of a sudden I felt soft wet kisses on my neck. I instantly stopped talking. I moaned her name and moved my hands down to cup her ass. After a few seconds I was starting to get into it. Each kiss was harder and more intense. I cupped her cheek and kissed her. My hands ran over her face and through her hair then worked my way down. I knew she felt a shiver run through her spine as I slipped my hands beneath her belly shirt and gently took it off leaving her in a lacy bra. If she was trying to impress me she was doing a good ass job. We moved too the bed and she climbed on top of me. Straddling me

I pulled her up against my chest playing with her tongue. My strong arms wrapped around her. She moaned. Never breaking the kiss I sat up and flipped us around so that I was on top. I kissed her mouth once again then her neck, then her shoulder, then her breasts. I paused for a moment to take off my shirt. She stared at my chest licking her sightly chapped lips. I ran my fingers beneath the elastic of her underwear pulling them down as long with her shorts. She kicked off her shoes and socks. I kicked off my shoes along with my pants and boxers.

My hands and mouth seem to be everywhere at once, touching every inch if her naked body. And she loved every minute of it. I could feel her breath become hot and fast. I plugged my pointed finger and middle finger inside of he.

" Oh shit Eli!" She moaned.

She squeezed her eyes shut. The pulse between her legs grew stronger and stronger unbearably strong, until I stopped. "Don't stop." Clare moaned breathless. I only kissed her forehead, and then rolled off of her to open the drawer where she kept the condoms. "Not yet." She said grabbed my hand pulling me back into the moment. She rubbed her hands over tentatively over my cock at first until she gained enough confidence in her ability to go faster. My body tensed. She leaned down and sucked me. God this girl.

"Mmm shit!" I moaned.

"How am I doing?" She whispered into my ear.

"Amazing," I whispered back. "Your amazing." I then reached into the drawer again and grabbed a condom. "Ready?" I asked after I slid the condom on. She simply nodded in reply. I pulled her legs apart and pushed my dick inside her. I moved slow at first. But once when I saw her face expression changed I sped up. This wasn't our first time together.

"Oh Eli. Shit!" She moaned in pleasure. She wrapped her legs around my waist making me go deeper inside of he. I grunted with effort panting and sweating.

"Oh shit Clare! Mmm yea baby!" I groaned. Clare clawed at my back.

"Eli! Right there! Fuck!" Clare moaned. I picked up my sped. Faster and faster I went the closer we got. I rubbed her clit. Trying to get her to cum. I slapped her ass and she moaned out my name. Fuck this was the best feeling ever. We both knew we wad close. I sucked and bit on her neck. Right on her weak spot. And she went over the ledge.

"Oh Eliii! Im going to-to-" And her cum spilled out of her. I soon came after. We panted. Our chest rising and falling. We were in utter bliss. Together. She was mine and I was hers.

* * *

**I hope I didn't do bad! I hope you guys enjoyed this. This was fun! Writing this chapter! Please review! **


End file.
